powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungian Archetype Mimicry
To mimic the form of one of the Jungian archetypes. The archetypes correspond to a persons self or selves that is unique to him\her, and that differ from one to the next. Association *Sephirot Empowerment *Subconcious Mimicry Applications Every human being is the result of various parts working together to form a unified whole. A master of this ability can even cause other people's psyched to be shattered. These parts (according to Swiss psychiatrist Carl Jung) are commonly identified as: *'The True-Self:' The true essence of someone, the "divine within us", capable of assuming Alpha Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Although the Sentry and Thor arent users, they illustrate it very well since they both are practicaly the true super-egos of Ronald Reynalds and Donald Blake respectively. *'The Ego:' The part of us which is connected to reality and cares not for good or evil. It only exists to keep the physical body from dying and only believes in survival. It is our egoism, animal instincts, our biological urges. It is capable of Reality Anchoring, Predator Instinct and Animal Morphing. *'The Shadow: '''A mirror of everything negative within us. The Void (Marvel Universe) is a good example, as it is an Animated Shadow. It represents the desires and urges that we try to repress in order to live in society. The more stress that builds up from repressing the shadow, the more powerful it becomes and the faster it assumes control of the mind. It has the power of Monster Physiology, much like the Hulk, although he isnt a user. *'The Anima\Animus:' It represents our desires concerning the opposite sex. For a man it is the anima, for a woman it is called animus. It personifies the idealized version of something or someone that we desire to have for ourselves. As it is an idea, it has Illusion Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Emotion Manipulation. Users affected by this will liberate or become its opposite gender. *'The Persona:''' The human sate or human form, the "mask" we use everyday and pretend to be the real us. It is our normal self, and therefore has Human Physiology or Human Disguise. This is normally used as a trick by deities such as Odin and Zeus to walk around mortals. Examples Many powerful beings across mythology, legends and popular culture, such as deities, monsters, angels and other creatures seem to able to acquire a human form, witch is the manifestation of their inner-selves. Some examples are: *Thor, who becomes Dr. Donald Blake and admits to be a part of him as much as he is a part of Thor. *The Hulk, who becomes Bruce Banner and is even shattered away from him in many situations. * The Sentry/The Void, who are parts of Robert Reynolds psyche. Limitations *May cause insanity or may lose the idenity to one real self. *Being unconscious or having a emotional breakdown woud release the persona. Category:Categories Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Powers with no known user Category:Mimicry Category:Conceptual Powers